1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of toothbrushes. More particularly, this invention pertains to the field of toothbrushes having longitudinally curved or bent heads. Still more particularly, this invention pertains to the field of toothbrushes having longitudinally curved or bent heads which carry bristle tufts of bristles arranged for cleaning individual teeth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various toothbrushes have been proposed which include longitudinally curved heads. Examples of these toothbrushes are shown in the following U.S. Patents, herein incorporated by reference: 4,712,267; 3,792,504; 2,722,504; 958,371; Des. 170,688; Des. 172,567; Des. 155,668; and Des. 113,744. However, in each of these toothbrushes, the degree of curvature of the toothbrush head has apparently been chosen so as to match the curvature of the rows of teeth within the human mouth. Consequently, these toothbrushes are not adapted to individually clean the various teeth within the human mouth; rather, they are adapted to clean the outer portions of rows of teeth, such as the incisors and the canine (or eye) teeth.